


Burning Heart

by Grinning_Shadow



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinning_Shadow/pseuds/Grinning_Shadow
Summary: Master wishes to dance. Brumm never could refuse him.





	Burning Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hollow Knight doesn't belongs to me. But I love it and CT

The room is filled with heat and shadows as scarlet flames dance in lanterns. Brumm can only watch it flicker dazedly, thoughts muddled, air scorching and heavy. The familiar bloom of pain pulsing with the each beat of his heart. His neck bared and Master taking his fill, fangs pierced the shell to drink. Brumm moans weakly, Master's claws kneading into his fur in pleasure. He is not sure how long had passed before Master had enough- a parting lick of hot tongue along the bite, Master straightens up, straddling his hips with dark smile.  
“Your mind is elsewhere, Brumm.” There is a fond reproach to words and warning rack of claws down his middle, thru the short dark fur. A raspy laugh. “I do demand attention.”  
“Forgive me, Master.” His own voice is a quiet murmur. His Master's words are true. The heat the creature expels is maddening, the desire plain to see. Tonight there is no usual toying, no torturing. Master wants. Two dicks already exposed and arching in excitement. Brumm knows what Master wants, he knows this dance of theirs and what that smirk means... yet he hesitates. “Master...”  
He can't voice his doubts- Master's amused laugh silencing him. “Oh do not give me this look, dear Brumm. It is safe. Tough your concern is touching."  
Masters shifts and Brumm can't help the groan as his own aching need is pressed against inviting wet heat. He is not sure when his body had responded, but then it has the will of it's own- or rather Master had will over him. It did not matter. “Now serve me, Brumm.”  
He does, hips moving to sink into the maddening heat that was Master. A raspy moans and and arch of the back was all the insensitive he needed to start to move. Serving Master came naturally, this was just another way to do so. A hand on Master's hip and the leg for support and Brumm picked up the rhythm, trusting up, Masters own hips twisting to ground against him. There is no usual finesse to Master's movements- too burned up and too aching to do more then ride the trusts, holding himself up and biting his claws to contain the undignified noises. Even Master has his limits and Brumm can't imagine the heat pulsing inside the creature.  
There is little warning when it happens- a muffled moan, back arching and hips shaking and soon the heat clamps down on Brumm like a vice, seed covering his fur as Master comes undone. Unable to hold himself up, Master collapses against his chest, panting, air suffocatingly hot. It doesn't take long and Brumm finishes with a quiet moan for Master and spills inside.  
They stay like this until Master has strength to shakily move, groaning as he slides to the side, off him, and lays dazed.  
Brumm doesn't move closer. Master needs the moment to himself to calm down and rest. Eventually the desperate pants trail off into even breath and fevered scarlet eyes close as Master falls asleep. Brumm finds strength to sit up, rubbing at his abused neck as he watches other slumber.  
There is no missing the heavy beat of The Nightmare Heart, pulsing in excitement. The air is humming in promise. Soon.  
He watches clawed hand curl protectively around ruby abdomen, shielding the barely visible bump. Protecting the new life growing inside. The kin humming and whispering excitedly as Master's body succumbed to it's nature. The Heralds were send to search grounds, the child was growing. The Ritual will be soon upon them.  
Yet all Brumm could feel is melancholy. The cursed cycle will play itself again. The child was cursed, the same way the Master was. This will never end...

**Author's Note:**

> This mini story is tie-in with 'Here to Stay', takes place some time before the Ritual. This is my apology for hiatus hhh


End file.
